


Speechless

by NRGburst



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, this ended up smuttier than I had intended whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Grey Worm will always strive to do his best for Missandei.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/gifts).



The first time she'd looked at him --really looked at him-- she'd frowned.

She hadn't said a word, but her arch disapproval over his bet with Daario Naharis still weighs like a stone in his memory.

The Queen's most trusted confidante and speaker had started like them- a slave in a collar, freed by Daenerys Stormborn. And now she helps their queen rule, always perfectly composed and attentive, as precise in her deft wielding of words as he is with a blade.

And the Queen has asked that she teach _him_.

It would have been unthinkable in a world before Daenerys Stormborn, an Unsullied learning to be more than a sword or shield. A mere piece on a battlefield.

But here he is with Missandei of Naath, doing his best to make words and sentences in Westerosi. Focusing on shaping his lips and tongue correctly instead of his body. Talking about himself like he's an actual person.

It's hard to see how sorry she is that he doesn't remember anything of the Summer Isles.

He's never been sorry before- it had never mattered.

But now he wishes he could say something about them, if only to extend the lessons. See her nod with approval when he manages to speak a sentence without erring.

Maybe one day, if he does well enough, she might just smile.

*

Soldiers --even soldiers who aren't supposed to be men anymore-- are still human. And even if most of them no longer want _that_ , most of them still like being touched. Some of them have even discovered how much they like being touched where the Masters could not cut.

So if there's the sound of stifled moans and flesh being furtively pumped in the barracks at night, Grey Worm turns his back and ignores it.

But after Daenerys Stormborn frees them, she pays all those who serve in her armies.

So some of the Unsullied venture into the city in their free hours (that their Queen has also decreed they must have), spending their coins as real men do.

Grey Worm frowns when he sees the empty pallets in the morning. But when those men report for duty as scheduled, alert and unharmed, he issues no reprimand after they tell him where they've been.

He understands. He also wants to know the touch of a woman. A specific woman, though.

He'd seen her bathing, and oh, she was as beautiful naked as he'd imagined.

After he'd apologized, she'd told him she was glad that he'd seen her, though she hadn't looked glad as she spoke the words.

He wonders if she would, if he could approach her as a man. 

But he's Unsullied.

So he doesn't.

*

White Rat was one of those missing at night, so Grey Worm approaches him after patrol.

“White Rat. You will sleep in the city tonight?”

White Rat gives him a surprised look before he nods.

Grey Worm hesitates, unsure how to ask, and White Rat tilts his head speculatively.

“...You want to go with me? To the brothels?”

“No. I don't want those women. I simply want to know... how Unsullied can please a woman.”

White Rat tilts his head and shrugs. “The whores always seem to enjoy it, though maybe it's the money that pleases them. Why don't you ask one? You can pay just for talk. Stalwart Shield just pays to be held.”

Grey Worm considers this and nods.

*

He's in agony when he wakes. Worse, when Missandei tells him of Ser Barristan's fate. He can feel nothing but shame over his weakness.

But instead of being repulsed by his confession, she looks stricken.

And then she oh, so carefully kisses him.

He starts to wonder if he might be enough, after all.

*

The dwarf man talks constantly and drinks wine like it's water. The dwarf man also makes too many decrees on behalf of the Queen.

But when Missandei's face twitches with a smile when the dwarf man fumbles words in basic Valyrian, Grey Worm decides that he can endure his presence a little longer.

*

Lord Tyrion also serves them wine and then twists his clever words so they have to drink it.

Missandei likes the taste, and the more she drinks, the more she relaxes.

It's nice, seeing her usually serious face almost happy, although her joke is not funny.

His joke is.

It's the first time he's ever seen her laugh.

It's like sunlight glinting off a fountain, effervescent and bright.

He can't help smiling back. 

*

She comes to see him the night before they leave for Casterly Rock. And he wishes all of him did not ache so at the sight of her. That she wasn't upset at him for not going to find her.

She confesses that she has fear too when he explains why.

He thinks back to the kiss she gave him, the smile they shared, and he dares to reach out and kiss her.

For a moment, she kisses him back just as passionately.

But then she grabs his hands to stop him, and he steps back, crushed. He can barely breathe for the pain of it.

She didn't mean it like that. He should never have-

Except she's hastily pulling off her clothing, and his.

He stops her when she starts to untie his breeches. 

He's still afraid she'll turn away, disappointed, but she pleads to see all of him. And despite the fear gripping him, he can refuse her nothing.

But when he's as naked as she is, she smiles. And he smiles back tentatively before she kisses him and pulls him eagerly to bed.

He's never used his lips and tongue this way either, but he trusts she'll tell him if he's doing it right.

(She does, though not with coherent words in any of her many languages-- besides his name.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Because Chocolate Box is the best time of year to answer important questions like: how did Grey Worm learn to eat her out?


End file.
